Break You
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. Likayla. Lilly sings a song at a talent show


**AN:Ok. Bold is Lilly singing(just play along, Lol, and italics is flashbacks while she's singing, and regular is what's going on now.**

Lilly walked up on stage and took a deep breath. "It's only a school talent show" she whispered, and looked to her right, where her current girlfriend Miley was smiling brightly at her.

Lilly smiled and began singing.

**I was your girl, gave you my world  
My everything  
But you wouldn't see**

I had your back  
I backed you up  
whatever I did  
was never enough

_Lilly sat with her girlfriend Mikayla, waiting for her to go onstage. "Good luck Mikey" she said, a huge smile on her face._

_Mikayla just smirked and walked onstage. Lilly rolled her eyes at her behaivor. "Mikey you did awesome" Lilly said, as Mikayla came backstage._

_"Don't I always" Mikayla responded in a snotty voice and walked off. Lilly mimiked her and followed slowley._

_On the way home, a couple of guys stopped them. "Hey there, aren't you Mikayla?" the first one asked. Mikayla smiled and nodded._

_"Just go away you nimrods" Lilly whispered, feeling the jelously raging inside of her._

_"Lilly, go home" Mikayla whispered. Lilly frowned slightly and walked away._

**Just you... you  
That's all you ever thought about  
You... you  
No one matters like you do  
what goes around comes around  
You should know by now**

_"Mikayla, let's do something special tonight" Lilly said. "Why?" Mikayla asked, looking at her confused. "Umm I don't know, maybe because it's my sixteenth birthday" Lilly responded._

_Mikayla looked shocked for a second. "Lilly, I have meetings and stuff tonight" she said. "Fine, just go" Lilly mumbled and walked off._****

Bet you never thought that I could break you  
Did you think that i would look the other way  
Yeah you had it all figured out  
But tell me who's the one who's crying now

Lilly looked out into the audience, and saw Mikayla sitting there, with tears rolling down her face lightly. She frowned and kept singing.

**The palm of your hand, that was your plan  
gave me no time but now you want mine  
It's all about take you took too much  
Nothing inside I'm all used up**

Come on  
You... you  
Nothing else matters like  
You do  
You know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Don't you  
what goes around comes around  
You should know by now

Bet you never thought that I could break you  
Did you think that i would look the other way  
Yeah you had it all figured out  
But tell me who's the one who's crying now

All your one night stands ( should've thought about that )  
Says she's just a friend ( should've thought about that )  
Are you satisfied now' ( should've thought about that )  
cause you can't hold me down 

_Lilly walked into Mikayla's house, only to find her there cuddleing with some blonde whore. She cleared her throat and Mikayla jumped up._

_"Lilly hi" she said, and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Who's that" Lilly spat, pointing at the girl._

_"Oh, that's Emma, she's just a old friend" Mikayla said. Lilly sneered and walked back out of the house, leaving Mikayla shocked behind her._

**Not now I wanna thank you 'cause now I'm free  
I can breath again and I'm never going back to you**

Bet you never thought that I could break you  
Did you think that i would look the other way  
Yeah you had it all figured out  
But tell me who's the one who's crying now

Lilly looked out into the audenice again, and found Mikayla gone. She looked to her left, and saw her standing behind the curtian.****

Bet you never thought that I could break you  
( Bet you never thought that I could break you )  
Did you think that i would look the other way  
yeah you had it all figured out  
But tell me who's the one who's crying now

Lilly stopped singing, and everyone started clapping. Lilly bowed and walked over to the right side of the stage where Miley was waiting.

Miley hugged her and kissed her. "That was awesome Lils" she yelled. "Thanks Miles, and thanks for canceling the Hannah thing to be here" Lilly whispered.

"I'll always be there for ya Lils" Miley said. Lilly looked over to the left side of the stage, where Mikayla was crying again.

"I know" Lilly whispered, before her and Miley walked off to go back to Miley's house.


End file.
